Forum:Wanted!!
Please be on the watch for Matt. Matt is a haker who has vandalized and destroyed several wikis. He is known as King Matt or Matt the Great He is wanted on eight wikis and can possibly find your personal info. He has servents such as Matt Marauder and he is training his new servents Matt Menancers to come to other wikis. Matt's weakness is being blocked, and he is afraid of a user called Saco. Do not worry, my team and I will track Matt down, and hopefully stop him. He is wanted on Sonic Fanon Wiki, and Sonic News Network. Your secret weapon is a user called Saco. He is the only one who can stand up to Matt. Saco, if you are reading this now, please accept the offer to be Captain Saco, you are the one. Please tell everyone on every wiki. Also note that Matt has been quiet right now. Don't be mean to Matt or he could reverse any Block you send him. He got my best teammate blocked and I never heard from him again. Be Prepared to fight. Wikia is going to protect you! We'll be prepared. Sacorguy79 19:32, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 OK, this was recently revealed from Matt. He's working under Master Matts control for money, that's why he was spamming. However, I'm having a little talk with him, and he might become a friendly part of the Wiki. For now, don't send him any hate comments and let me handle things for a bit. Sacorguy79 20:49, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Don't bother. All the dude's doing is scamming you and trying to get your guard down. He's only one punk trying to be a big bad guy.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:27, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Matt Marauder says that the new and improved Matts are heading this way and will be here in 50 days. I asked if they were going to spam or be helpful, but never received a reply. Sacorguy79 22:29, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 (rolls eyes) Just a few days/weeks ago he said that he and his 20 friends from YouTube would hack the SFW. What happened? 1 or 2 Users making worthless threats, then leaving when we didn't freak out. (sighs) I guess you have to know Matt to realise how little he can really do.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:32, August 17, 2010 (UTC) God, it figures. Sacorguy79 22:34, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Well, just deal with him as the garden-variety vandal/troll he is, and you won't have any trouble.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:37, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I just hope that he'll leave the Wiki alone. Along with King Matt. I sent a message to Community Central to see if they could do anything earlier. Sacorguy79 22:40, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 How did he try to hack Wikia?Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 22:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) He didn't. He just spammed. The Reason why when I block them, their IP address is similar to others, so those people get blocked too. *Starts banging his head on the wall* Sacorguy79 11:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 What happened to your best teammate How did Matt reverse his block?Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 22:03, August 19, 2010 (UTC) He didn`t. It`s the IP adress issues. Sacorguy79's RPG is OVER 9001!!!!! 18:36, October 1, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 he's now wanted by my wiki, Ultimate Legends Clan Wiki -SuperYaridovich999 dont worry, im watching all wikis-SuperSilver999